


People Get Really Drunk In Las Vegas

by Sparrowsverse



Category: Bandom, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Las Vegas, Slash, skippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike ‘do not call me Michaela’ Carden wakes up in a strange hotel room that she doesn’t recognize and a ring on her finger. One: She is never drinking in Vegas again and Two: What the hell happened last night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Get Really Drunk In Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> This started as comment fic and then I realized it fits all the criteria of my prompts for the Skippy Valentine’s Day Challenge! So, I’m using this story as my entry. My Prompts were: 70: Other: to wake them up, 29: dear. And although their full names never show up, this is what I picked for Mike and Kevin’s female names: Michaela 'Mike' Stephanie Carden and Katherine 'Kevin' Paulina Jonas. Also, thank you to quintenttsy for the awesome beta! Thank you also to akire_yta for the handholding and the encouragement.

There are two things Mike first notices when she wakes up with the hangovers to kill all hangovers. One: she's naked. Two: she's in a bed way comfier then the shitty hotel room bed that she spent last night in.

Groaning, Mike slowly sat up, drawing the covers around her body. She was the good kind of sore that only comes from really good sex. Too bad she couldn't remember it.

Running a hand through her hair, she grimaced when something got caught in the strands. Jerking her hand away and wincing at the slight pain of a few hairs being yanked out, Mike's breath caught in her throat.

There, on her hand, was a ring.

Okay, she fucking hated Vegas and she was going to kill Victoria for getting her so liquored up last night that she apparently got married. No more partying with Cobras; that was Mike’s new mantra.

Glancing around, Mike saw she was in some sort of suite and it was pretty posh. Off to the side was her bag and guitar. What the hell it was doing there, Mike didn’t have a clue; she could only hope that she hadn’t been kidnapped.

The sounds of a shower had her getting off of the bed and wrapping the covers over her naked body. Padding forward, Mike went to go knock on the door just as it opened and steam poured out.

A figure in a towel was turning off the water and when they turned around, Mike's eyes widened in surprise.

"Good morning!" And they leaned forward to peck Mike on the cheek.

Somehow, Mike had married Katherine 'Kevin' Jonas of _The_ Jonas Family.   
Kevin stepped around Mike's body, running a towel through her curls. "The shower is free now if you want one."

Shaking her head, Mike turned around and could only get out, "What the hell, Jonas?"

Kevin grinned at her. "Well, we got married last night." And she brandished her own hand with a ring on it. "See?"

Mike held up her own hand, comparing the two. "How?"

"We were both really drunk," Kevin said sheepishly as she twirled around and headed into the room. Mike followed, almost tripping on the covers wrapped around her body and the wet towel on the floor.

Mike's eyes widened as she was treated to the sight of Kevin's bare body as she dug in her suitcase. "Do you have no shame?" she asked and covered her eyes.

"You took it last night!" Kevin called back with a giggle.

Mike groaned as she tightened her grip on the covers, listening to the sounds of clothing being tossed around. After a few minutes a hand lay over Mike's hand and was pushed away, but her eyes were still firmly closed.

"You can look now," Kevin said softly.

Cautiously opening her eyes, Mike let out a little sigh of relief at the sight of Kevin clothed in a pair of leggings with jean shorts over them and a ratty old Beatles shirt. "Why don't you go have a shower, I'll order up some room service and then we'll talk about what happened."

Mike blinked at how assertive Kevin was being.

Kevin held up a glass of water and two aspirin. "C'mon, as your wife I am taking care of you."

Mike snorted. "I expect proof when I get out of the shower." She took the aspirin from Kevin's hand and swallowed them dry.

Kevin smiled so brightly Mike was glad she was escaping to the shower. She needed a few moments to collect her thoughts.

As she washed her hair, flashes of last night started coming to Mike, mostly of Kevin being, uh, enthusiastic in bed. For a reported 'virgin' Kevin apparently knew a few things Mike didn't know. But Mike still didn’t remember anything of how they got married.

Grimacing, Mike turned off the water and got out, grabbing a towel. She raised her eyebrow when she saw the clothes on the toilet seat left for her. She must've been really out of it if Kevin got in and out of here without her noticing.

Drying off, Mike shimmied into a pair of underwear, ratty shorts, her bra and a t-shirt she had stolen from Sisky. Wrapping the towel around her long, wet hair, Mike padded out of the bathroom and into the sitting area of the suite.

A buffet was laid out in front of her.

Strawberries of all sizes and a few covered in chocolate were in front of her. A pot of coffee, breakfast cereals, oatmeal and toast with various jams.

And Kevin was pouring two cups of coffee. "I don't know how you like your coffee but there is cream and sugar off to the side, I thought I would at least pour you a cup."

Raising an eyebrow, Mike came forward and took the cup, drinking it black.

Looking amused, Kevin added milk and sugar to hers and sat down in the chair she had pulled up as she grabbed a strawberry. "I really don't like fruits, but strawberries, I could eat strawberries forever."

Mike took a fortifying sip of her coffee so she wouldn't be distracted by Kevin's lips wrapped around the piece of red fruit. Grabbing her own chair and dragging it over, Mike sat down.

"So, uh last night we apparently got married and had sex," Mike started, ears flushing slightly red.

"Yep!" Kevin said brightly and handed a document over to Mike. Taking it, Mike scanned it and there was her signature letting her know that this was legal. Kevin's signature was right next to hers.

"How?" Mike asked bewildered, shaking the document a little.

"Well, we kind of bumped into each other last night," Kevin started and grabbed another strawberry, this time covered in chocolate. "You were getting away from some purple drinks and a woman named Vicky-T, I think? I remember most of last night, but some areas are spotty."

Mike nodded. "Okay, I kind of remember that. Vicky-T is part of Cobra Starship; we were drinking last night, girl's night out."

Kevin grinned. "Yeah, I remember you mentioning that. And we found a bar and kept drinking and then you got on some tangent about your friend Bill and marriage and the next thing I can remember is us getting married."

Groaning, Mike let her head hang a little. "Only in Vegas."

"I have pictures!" Kevin said brightly and Mike wondered how this young woman could be so damn cheerful this early in the morning.   
She looked up and glared at Kevin. "You're one of those people who remember everything when drunk, cannot get hung over and are a morning person, aren't you?"

"Maaaaybe," Kevin drawled with a laugh and grabbed another strawberry.

Getting to her feet, Mike finished off the rest of her coffee and started hunting down her phone.

"What are you looking for?" Kevin asked, nibbling on the sweet fruit.

"My phone," Mike said as she started making her way back to the bed. Reaching under the pillows, she made a triumphant noise and started trolling through her messages.

A few from Vicky, a couple from Bill, one from Pete for some reason, and Sisky had left a VM. "We didn't tweet or send out of any photos of the wedding, did we, Kevin?"

"Why? Are you already ashamed of me?"

That stopped Mike short and she came over to the buffet. "What? No! But I thought, um, well its general knowledge I like dick and pussy, but - "She stopped short at the look on Kevin's face. "You're pulling my leg, aren't you?"

"Its fun," Kevin laughed and poured herself another cup of coffee, mixing in the cream and sugar she liked. "And my family knows I'm a lesbian. When we were with Disney it was strongly suggested I stay in the closet."

Mike frowned. "That sucks."

Kevin shrugged and sipped at her beverage. "That's what we agreed to at the time. I was fine with it, my brothers not so much, but I was adamant." She levelled Mike with a look. "I was not going to destroy my brother's dream at being rock stars because I like girls."

That stopped Mike short and it also raised her respect of Kevin up a few notches.

"And no, we didn't tweet or send out photos of our wedding," Kevin smiled at her and Mike knew she was doomed, especially with that sweet smile aimed at her.

"And you don't want to get a divorce?" Mike asked as she sat down.

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Well, we already consummated our marriage, so it would just be messy splitting everything up, plus, I don't really like giving up on people who I consider mine."

There was a flutter of 'something' in Mike's stomach. "Yours?" She hadn't really been considered anyone's 'mine' in a long time. Not since that disaster with Emma and walking in on her with Jared Leto.

Plus the whole thing in the apartment she used to share with Bill didn't count. They had done a blood oath and everything, swore never to speak of it ever again, even under the pain of drunkenness.

Even Tom...no, she wasn't going to think about him.

Kevin nodded. "Definitely mine, if you'll have me, of course."

Mike smiled and gestured her coffee cup at Kevin. "I could get behind that idea."

Smiling, Kevin tapped her coffee cup against Mike’s and took a sip.

Grabbing a piece of toast and lathering it with jam, Mike bit into it. She could definitely get behind the idea of being Kevin Jonas's 'mine'.

~~~

Bill was pacing the venue room, arms flailing wildly. "Where the fuck is Mike?" He rounded on Butcher. "You saw her leave last night with Vicky-T, why didn't you stop her?"

"Dude, girl's night out," Butcher said, wide-eyed, hands up as he leaned away from Bill. "I was not going to mess with that."

"Victoria," Bill hissed out, looking like a fluffed up, pissed off kitten. "She has stolen away my guitarist."

"Bill, if Mike heard you talk about her like that, she'd punch you in the junk," Sisky said reasonably.

Michael Guy nodded. "Sad but true. Yet funny for the rest of us." He smiled at Bill's glare.

"She wasn't in her hotel room and when I went to go ask the clerk, he said she had checked out," Bill ranted and glared at everyone. "She is out there in Sin City somewhere, probably lost and hurt and confused!"

"Or she'll be here in five minutes," Sisky commented, looking up from his phone.

Swooping in, Bill grabbed the phone and read the message. "This doesn't tell us where she's been the past twenty-four hours!"

"Bill, she probably hooked up with someone, they invited her over and she grabbed her stuff and stayed," Butcher pointed out reasonably. "Mike is a big girl and can take care of herself. Or do we need to have the talk again?"

Bill deflated slightly. "I know, but I worry about her." He handed Sisky back his phone who cradled it like it was the one ring. Sisky scurried over and curled up against Butcher's side. Bill went and flopped against Michael's side.

The band sat in silence for the next few minutes, Bill glancing at the door every thirty seconds when they heard it - the sounds of giggling.

"Mike is _giggling_ ," Sisky said in awe and wonder.

"Mike never giggles," Michael Guy said astonished.

Bill stood up quickly and hurried to the door to open it, but Mike beat him to it and flung the door wide open.

"Hey bitches," Mike said as she entered the room. But everyone's attention was on the small slip of a young woman tucked in against her side. What they failed to notice was the young woman's arm was wrapped tightly around Mike's side.

Anything Bill would've said was erased from his mind as he recognized the woman tucked in against Mike's side like a baby bird. "Mike, why do you have a Jonas with you?"

Kevin looked up at Mike. "Did you want to tell them or should I?"

Mike grinned and ruffled Kevin's curls. "All yours, sweetheart."

Flashing a grin at Mike, Kevin turned her attention to the others who looked gobsmacked. She held out her hand with the ring. "Mike and I got married last night!"

The silence was broken by a noise of happiness and then out of everyone, Mike was the most surprised when Butcher rushed over and looked the ring over.

"Congratulations you two," Butcher told them both, pulling them in for a hug.

Kevin laughed as she returned the hug. "Thank you, Butcher is it?"

Butcher grinned at Kevin. "That's right, Jonas."

Kevin beamed and Butcher melted a little.

"Wait, hold up! You got _married_?" Bill asked incredulously as he came over to inspect the rings.

"Yes, I got married, Bill," Mike said, exasperated, rolling her eyes.

"But why? How?" Bill asked, bewildered.

"Well usually there's a minister involved," Mike said sarcastically.

"Mike, be nice. The poor dear is confused," Kevin said, giving Mike a look. She then turned her attention on Bill. "We were a little drunk last night and ended up in front of a minister. Got married and well, here we are."

"But you don't even like girls," Bill said as he gaped at the two of them.

Mike raised her hand. "I like girls, for the record, Bill, remember?"

"Oh, me too!" Kevin said brightly, raising her hand.

Michael Guy chuckled.

Bill still looked confused.

Rolling her eyes, Kevin handed her large purse over to Butcher, "Hold this." She then grabbed Mike by her shirt and hauled her down for a breath-taking kiss.

"Okay, that's hot," Sisky commented as he watched the two.

"That's Mike!" Bill said, flapping his hands a little.

"Mike who is kissing a hot girl," Butcher said with a grin.

Mike broke off the kiss a little dazed and glared at Butcher. "My hot girl."

Kevin giggled and wrapped herself around Mike. "Hear that, I'm hot and your girl."

"And wife, don't forget wife," Mike told her with the dazed grin still on her face.

"Aw, you two are so cute!" Butcher cooed at them arms wrapped around Kevin's purse.

"This doesn't make _sense_!" Bill cried out to the room.

"Something doesn't have to make sense to work," Kevin commented thoughtfully.

Mike smiled at her.

"I hate to interrupt the love fest, but we have to be on stage in five minutes," Michael said, tapping on his watch. "And since someone missed sound check..."

Mike grimaced and ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry about that. I was a bit busy."

Bill leaned in and looked at Mike and his eyes went wide. "You two had sex! That is a sex face!"

"We definitely had sex," Kevin agreed, leering at Mike. "Frequently, I might add."

"Multiple orgasms are a wonderful thing," Mike grinned, licking her lips and leering at Bill.

"Gah! TMI! TMI!!" Bill declared, sticking his fingers in his ears and going loudly, "La-la-la-la".

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a show," Michael Guy said aloud.

Butcher handed Kevin her purse back and grabbed his drum stick bag as Sisky went past them, giggling. Michael Guy grabbed Bill and pulled him out of the room.

Kevin grinned and kissed Mike again. "Go be a rock star, wife of mine. We'll screw with your band's heads later on."

"You are secretly evil," Mike declared and kissed Kevin back. "I like it." She took Kevin by the hand and tucked her away in a corner of the venue, but with a great view of the stage.

Settling in her corner of the venue, Kevin pulled out her phone and started to record the concert. She definitely wanted a record of watching her wife perform.

Kevin knew Mike was talented. Mike had grabbed Kevin's laptop and pulled up a few YouTube videos to show Kevin what she did, but that did not compare to watching Mike play live.

It was hypnotizing and Kevin knew she was drooling over Mike's forearms. Forearms that came from hauling one's own equipment for years, living in a van and being a girl in the scene.

You needed strength to survive in the music scene, _especially_ if you were a girl.

Kevin kicked her feet up in the air with glee as Mike started to sway to the beat that Butcher was drumming out and when Bill plastered himself to Mike's back, Kevin considered going bi for one night just to have the two of them in her bed.

Being part of Disney did not always equal good girl. Kevin kept her wildness hidden and private with discreet one-night stands that not even her brothers knew about.

Who knew Demi could use her tongue like that. Kevin would definitely have to send her flowers for teaching her those tricks.

When the concert ended and the encore was played, Kevin hopped off the stack of extra amps and met Mike. Taking Mike by the hand, Kevin pulled her off to the side.

"I want you right here and now," Kevin whispered in Mike's ear as she tugged her down. "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen and I remember you being naked and writhing under my fingers and lips."

Mike shivered and crowded Kevin up against the wall of the venue hallway. She pressed a kiss against Kevin's lips which parted slightly and Mike licked her way in.

"Ah-hem!"

Both Mike and Kevin turned their heads, parting their kiss and panting heavily as they stared at Bill.

"As much as you love birds would love to continue this we do have a meet and greet, Mike," Bill said, apology in his eyes. "We had to move it to after the concert because -”

"I wasn't here earlier," Mike finished for him and sighed. She looked at Kevin. "Will you be okay in the venue room?"

Kevin smiled and nodded. Tugging on a lock of Mike's hair, she stood up on her tip toes and kissed Mike again. "The fans are waiting, dear."

Chuckling, Mike ruffled Kevin's curls and headed off with Bill.

Kevin sighed happily, and definitely did not skip the entire way to the dressing room.

Grabbing her phone, Kevin checked the video she recorded while she waited for Mike. It was only a couple of hours before the band was stumbling back into the room.

Mike instantly made her way to Kevin and leaned down, planting a kiss on Kevin's lips.

"TMI! TMI!" Bill cried out as Sisky, Butcher and Michael Guy wolf whistled.

Giggling, Kevin pulled away from Mike. "Bill, did you want to see pictures of the wedding?"

Bill perked up at that. 

Kevin patted a spot next to her and Bill instantly swooned over and folded onto the couch as Kevin opened the Photo's app on her phone and got to the wedding photos. She handed the phone to Bill who looked at it with glee.

"Does that make up for the TMI?" Kevin asked with a grin while Mike perched on the arm of the couch. Sisky, Butcher and Michael Guy all swarmed the couch to look at the photos on Kevin's phone.

Bill started thumbing through the photos. "Definitely."

Mike rolled her eyes and sighed, while she looked at Kevin fondly. She didn't know it was possible to fall this fast and hard for someone she barely knew.

Bill suddenly started to laugh and he shoved Kevin's phone into Mike's face. "I didn't know you could dip smooch like that, Carden."

Growling, Mike swiped at Bill's hand and started to fall forward. Kevin squeaked as she was squished into the couch and Mike scrambled forward, intent on doing damage to the singer.

Butcher rescued Kevin from the tangle of limbs.

"My hero," Kevin said, laughing a little as she tried to straighten out her clothes and hair.

"They'll be at that for a while," Michael Guy commented dryly, offering a bottle of water to Kevin. She took it gratefully.

"C'mon elder Jonas, we'll show you around," Sisky said and Kevin blinked as she found herself kidnapped and taken out of the room.

The two on the couch were oblivious to this.

"Say Uncle, Beckett!" Mike growled as she squished Bill's head into the couch, trapping the long limbed singer with her own body.

Bill's arm flailed out, his other trapped under his chest. "NEVER!"

Their wrestling ended up with them on the floor where Mike was victorious by sitting on Bill's back. "I win!" Mike said viciously as she bounced a couple of times.

"Your wife!" Bill hissed out and groaned at each bounce.

Mike bounced a couple more times, just because she could and then stilled. She stood up suddenly and headed to the couch to flop down it, Bill quickly following as he gathered Mike up in his arms.

"Are you sure about her, Michaela?" Bill asked quietly, fingers carding through her hair.

"Ass, don't call me Michaela," Mike growled at him, viciously pinching his side before snuggling back in. "And yes. I'm sure."

"There's still enough time to get a quickie divorce," Bill offered as he rubbed the side she had pinched.

Glaring at Bill, she punched him in the shoulder. "I am not getting a divorce!" she yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Bill asked confused, metaphorical feathers ruffled. "You're the one that got drunk, ran off with a closeted Jonas and got married in front of an Elvis impersonator."

Mike groaned and punched Bill in the shoulder again for good measure. "So what? Okay it's happened really quickly, but I am _happy_ , Bill. The happiest I've been in a long time."

Bill sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you sure she's not another Emma? Because I remember the aftermath and I don't want you to go through that again." He hugged Mike. "You really scared me."

Rubbing her nose on Bill's t-shirt, Mike sat up and sighed. "I scared me too during that period, but Bill, I promise, she's not another Emma. Kevin is different and she keeps surprising me and I'm liking it."

"All right," Bill said softly. "I'll leave it alone for now."

"Good," Mike grunted out and stood up, stretching. "Now, I'm going to go rescue my wife from the rest of the band."

Laughing, Bill lightly pushed Mike with his foot. "You go do that, Carden. This was our last concert of the tour. I assume you'll be going back to your wife's lovely hotel room?"

Mike grinned smugly. "Yep, where we'll have lots and lots of sex until we're kicked out."

"That could cause quite the scandal," Bill said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mike rolled her eyes and headed out the room, calling out an, "Asshole" over her shoulder at Bill and went to go find Kevin.

They still had a honeymoon period to enjoy.

~~~

Mike frowned as she felt someone kissing her on the lips. She batted the person away.

A giggle.

Still not fully awake, Mike rolled over.

"Miiiiike," a female voice drawled in her ear.

"G'way," Mike groaned and stuffed her head under a pillow.

The pillow was promptly removed and a naked female body pressed up against Mike and kissed her again. "This is your wife speaking and she is ordering you to get up." Another kiss.

"Mike dead from fantastic sex, try again later," Mike mumbled against the soft lips pressed up on hers.

"I could get behind some necrophilia," Kevin drawled and tweaked Mike's nipple.

"Secretly evil," Mike grumbled and slowly opened her eyes.

Giggling, Kevin grabbed Mike's wrists and tugged them over Mike's head. Flinging a leg over Mike's lap, Kevin straddled her and leaned down to press another kiss to Mike's lips. "Good morning, wife of mine."

Chuckling, Mike returned the kiss. "You are such a dork."

"Yes, but as I remember you didn't complain about that last night," Kevin grinned and wiggled down slightly, still keeping her grip on Mike's wrists and worked Mike's nipple in her mouth.

Sighing softly, Mike threw her head back slightly and enjoyed the sensations.

No, she definitely didn't complain last night and she wasn't going to complain now if Kevin kept that up. Moaning with enjoyment, Mike could only hope she was woken up like this every morning.

Fingers drifted down and Mike bit her lip as she canted her hips upwards, pressing up against the fingers.

_Oh yeah, she could definitely get behind this method of being woken up every morning._

THE END.


End file.
